Gank
History Early days The exact date and time Gank first joined the server is unknown, lost in the annals of history both due to the passage of time and the rampage of the fallen mod Wolf Chaos, who would constantly delete records en masse. Despite this it is generally regarded that Gank first arrived somewhere in August of 2016. Like all men of myth, Gank was originally a quieter soul. Gank's primary interest in the server was out of a genuine desire to discuss topics pertaining to berserk; something he did often and had an extensive degree of knowledge about. He was a known joker, but none could hope to see the makings of the warlord that was forming XP Warlord It soon came to pass that Gank discovered the server's ongoing "XP War", the first one of its kind. Initially interested in it from a humorous "let's see how long it takes to beat them" type approach, Gank soon became somewhat invested in the war, sparking conflict with another petty XP ranker, Lapotatoe (later Skeliman). The denizens of the Berserk Discord were soon privy to the unholy skill Gank had in XP farming. Messages and arguments flowed from his keyboard at an unprecedented rate. This great power was a cursed gift given to him by his own insomniac tendencies.and he wielded it with all his might. Eventually even Lapotatoe realized the power of Gank and unflinching, dark talent. He knew when he was soundly beat and when it was right to join the winning side. Lapotatoe threw his at Ganks feet and pledged his XP to whatever Gank willed. The taste of blood fresh on his tongue and his squabble crushed and powdered, Gank began to familiarize himself with with the rulers of the server at the time. He traded words with apostles such as Azurepark, Nechroe, Ruthrus, Wolf Chaos and even shared words with the Grand Moderator of the time, VolatileCurry, but there was one who would shape him the most: CaptFloofy. Floofs was a newly minted mod, but more importantly, he was the most XP'ed under the heavens. With a lead on the rest of the server, he outpaced all others with a energy not all that foreign to Gank. This was when Gank fully transformed from a talented minor lord of XP, to a great demon general whose flames would engulf the whole of the conflict. As Gank raced more and more to surpass Floof, a rage for the moderation team boiled in his highly leveled heart. He believed the mod team was corrupt. specifically the apostle WolfChaos, for routinely abusing his might as a mod to mute, delete and silence the voices of discord and those who would criticize him. This would not be as immediate of a formative experience, but the grudge would fester as time went on. It was around this time of great chaos that Gank would find a new, greater ally in a newcomer known as SADC. SADC too held the powers of XP farming and he too found his gears grinded by the mods (albeit for less honest reasons). The two soon formed a blighted alliance and SADC unleashed the most revolting spam bot beasts to terrorize the chats. Gank was more honest that to use such vile means and reaped the harvest of his honesty when the mods came down on SADCs foul deeds. (Lapotatoe.was also in on the pact, but he was far too small a fish to fight on their scale) Life after the war and beginnings as a political activist Tenure as apostle, controller of shierke bot Monolith After losing his powers as an apostle, Gank briefly changed his name to Monolith to signal a fresh start for him as a mere user. He soon realized this was a retarded idea and changed back to Gank Sith Lord Main Antagonist Gank has won the majority of the Great XP wars, as reward for winning the anniversary war, he created the role "God Foot" On the 12th of December 2017, Gank started the great Gonk war. In which he gave life to Gonk, who was then summarily executed and used to start off a great civil war. Many people left, only to return, and the only winner was Gank, who had a good laff. Brought back rape horse emoji Personality Gank is the highest level user on the server and was a one of the most aggressive warlords in the first Great XP War. He is instantly recognizable by his unchanging profile picture and immediate hostility apon encounter. ...Ganku lumbers to his bed, making a thud with each footfall. He falls on the soft cloth and linen bedspread, exhausted and fulfilled. He had set the very foundations of the world blaze and slew each an every man woman and child that had ever dared to oppose him. The blood and ash mixed into his sheets as he was lulled into sleep. The tyrant of the stars had fallen silent and his war path followed. Temporary respite that would not last. Both would soon awaken again, screaming and thirsting for blood. Quotes "god i feel so empty lately" "You're the one that needs foodstamps lmao"Category:Antagonists Category:Users Category:Alive